slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Evans
Ryan Evans Biography Ryan is a very independent character in the series. Before and in Season One, he was living alone with his father, as his mother died when he was eight. He stayed in the closet until episode four. In Season Two, Ryan transfers to Luxington High, due to being bullied by Geoff because of his sexuality. It is at Luxington where he first meets Eddie in Never Been Kissed. However, Ryan later returns to Brewster High School in the episode Born This Way, when the threat of bullying has lessened. In Season Three, Ryan's senior year in high school, he attempts to get into the exclusive performing arts school NYADA. He does not get accepted, but after graduating high school at the end of Season Three he goes to New York City anyway at the start of Season Four. During Season Four, he moves in with Sarah in New York and works as an intern at Vogue.com. He is attending NYADA after he was accepted in Swans. Ryan is in a relationship with Eddie starting in Season Two, but they break up during the events of Heartbreak. Ryan and Eddie agreed to date again in the start of the episode Love Love Love and later get engaged. Ryan's personality is definitely one of the most diverse characters in the show, having interests in everything from cars to fashion, and seems to have very high standards for himself. In the beginning of the show, he appears to be somewhat superficial; Ryan is obsessed with the latest fashions, which are normally of the highest quality and most expensive brands. He is also very obsessed with his hair, spending hours preparing it, and often adjusting it at random intervals, even when performing. While many assume him to just be a snob, the truth is, this is simply a mask that Kurt wears in order to hide his insecurities and fears. He can be brutally honest, once telling Monique she looked like "a technicolor zebra" because of her hoodie. He's very smart, as proven through his quick-witted sense of humor and use of intelligent vocabulary. This was further proven when speaking to Mr. Jones he told him he wasn't "challenged in the least" at Brewster. He can be manipulative at times, as seen when he tricks Sarah into dressing more like Sandy from Grease in order to win over Lyle's affections, despite Ryan's knowledge Finn is attracted to the opposite look in a girl. Relationships Lyle West (crush, ended) Even before they joined the band together, Ryan and Lyle shared a great deal of interactions due to Ryan's constant abuse at the hands of the football team. Despite the fact Lyle never tried to stop this treatment, it was clear that he was never comfortable with it, and often tried to help in small ways, such as allowing him to take off his expensive clothing before getting tossed in the trash. It is revealed a few episodes into season one that at some point Ryan has developed a crush on Lyle. Ryan sets up their parents and they are forced to move in together (and share a room, much to Lyle's dismay). After a heated argument, some mean things are said between the two, but they eventually make up. After this, Ryan seems to move on from his crush. In Season 2, the bullying gets worse for Ryan and Lyle admits to not standing up like a real brother should. He says that he will protect Ryan because he sees him as family Eddie (boyfriend, fiance) See info in Reddie Songs Solos Season One: Song dadmnkc.jpg|Go The Distance (Broken)|link=Go The Distance Song ndcnv.JPG|Let It Snow (Christmas)|link=Let It Snow Season Two: Song dadnc.jpg|The Megamix (Original Songs)|link=The Megamix Song okm,s.jpg|Copacabana (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Copacabana Season Three: Song dad.png|You Know I Will (Shine Brighter)|link=You Know I Will Song dadinj.png|Outta My Head (Props)|link=Outta My Head Song dadjknc.png|Trash Talkin (Choke)|link=Trash Talkin Song dadm.jpg|135n8 (Suprises)|link=135n8 Song eimdss.jpg|You Got It (Shine Brighter)|link=You Got It Song dadmc.jpg|Broken (Heartbroken)|link=Broken Song eedd.jpg|Last Chance (Heartbroken)|link=Last Chance Duets Season One: Song fnbnjf.png|Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy (Sarah Palmer) (Duets)|link=Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy Song hinrjf.jpg|Going Home (Amy Meeks) (Dreams)|link=Going Home Season Two: Song q2.jpg|Wake Me Up Before You Go Go (Ryder Lynn) (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Season Three: Song ijern.jpg|What I've Been Lookin For (Nora Parker) (Love,Love,Love)|link=What I've Been Lookin For Song j9r.png|I'm Still Standing (Nora Parker) (Suprises)|link=I'm Still Standing Song wwwwwwww.jpg|Lucky (Natalie Sarich) (Suprises)|link=Lucky Song jirf.png|Human Nature (Monique Adams) (Michael)|link=Human Nature Category:Main Character Category:Teen Addiction